<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom Bloom Pow by oi_felix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575378">Bloom Bloom Pow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oi_felix/pseuds/oi_felix'>oi_felix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Assassins, Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Felix works at the coffee shop, Flower Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, I hope, I kinda make Felix seem like a hoe here but he's not, M/M, Minho owns it, OT8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Photography, Side Ships, Violence, as I update chapters, but they're a secret, everyone is whipped for felix, he just likes kisses, hyunjin has his own flower shop, idk if it's graphic, it's more interesting than it sounds, secret meanings hidden in flowers hehe, seungfest, tagging just in case, tattoo artists 3racha, they own a cool tattoo shop, wow I still suck at this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oi_felix/pseuds/oi_felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Drop the gun.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p>“I said drop the gun,” Seungmin tried again, voice wavering only slightly.</p><p>“And I said hand over the camera.”</p><p>“I’m not giving you my camera.”</p><p>“Seungmin,” he warned, bringing his hand up slightly. Seungmin looked at him with wide eyes. There was no way he would… right?</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Seungmin.” He cocked the gun.</p><p>“I-I can’t.”</p><p>“Seungmin!” he repeated again, the gun aiming straight at his head.</p><p>“Hyunjin-”</p><p>A shot echoed through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>There are some moments in life where you just can't know what you're getting yourself into. How, just how, was Seungmin supposed to know his boyfriend of two weeks and flower shop owner was also a trained assassin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seungmin-Centric Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom Bloom Pow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1] second fic hehe</p><p>2] this one is for Seungfest 2020 <a href="https://twitter.com/seungfics">@seungfics</a> on twitter</p><p>3] prompt: There are some moments in life where you just can't know what you're getting yourself into. How, just how, was Seungmin supposed to know his boyfriend of two weeks and flower shop owner was also a trained assassin?</p><p>4] title credits go to the person who made the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The large, round lens shattered, sending jagged shards of glass flying in different directions. Seungmin shielded his face with his arms, eyes squeezed shut tightly. His entire body tensed when an ear-piercing gunshot rang through the air, his breaths becoming shorter and more desperate. Seungmin crouched to the floor behind the large jeep, covering his ears with his hands while countless tears streamed down his face. He sobbed loudly, pure fear flowing through his body. Seungmin reached out a shaking hand, fingers barely grasping the edge of the worn-down camera strap, pulling the shattered thing towards him, cradling it against his chest despite the minuscule pieces of glass impaling his pale palm. He slipped the camera strap over his head, the familiar weight on his neck clearing his mind.</p><p>Another gunshot rang out, Seungmin’s tears only increasing every time the sound repeated. Everything felt so far away, the shrill sound echoing in his ears. He couldn’t hear his friends calling for him, he couldn’t hear anything besides the dreadful sound. Seungmin coughed, eyes stinging with tears as he gulped down as much air as he could. He stood up on wobbly legs, eventually pushing himself up off the rough forest floor, knees bruised and bloodied, his jeans ripped and covered in dirt. He darted out from his hiding spot behind the car, stumbling away from the scene with as much energy as he could muster at the moment, holding back sobs.</p><p>Panic flooded his mind as someone pulled on the camera from behind him, effectively choking him. Seungmin thrashed around in the hooded man’s hold, hands grabbing at the strap pressed against his neck, trying to yank it away. More tears drowned his vision, blurring the lush green trees and the blood-red roses. Seungmin coughed harder, fingers desperately scratching at the strap around his neck. He heard a chuckle behind him, the man inspecting the camera with a wicked grin. </p><p>“P-please,” Seungmin managed to choke out. “It hurts!” he sobbed.</p><p>“Oh? It hurts?” the man asked with fake sympathy, pulling on the camera harder, tightening his grip around Seungmin’s neck. His head felt light, dizziness making it hard to concentrate on trying to escape. His vision started to fade, black dots blocking his view. Then suddenly he was fine again. The camera lay a few feet away from him, strap broken. Seungmin spun around and screamed, falling to the floor and scurrying away. The man lay in front of him, eyes wide open and a bullet through his forehead, thick blood dripping down his face slowly. His lips were parted in a silent scream. Seungmin gagged, clutching his stomach as he felt this afternoon’s lunch coming back up. </p><p>Seungmin screamed in horror as another bullet pierced the dead man’s skin as if the first one wasn’t enough. A third and fourth followed rapidly. He scrambled away, grabbing the camera and staggering deeper into the woods, away from the clearing. </p><p>“Seungmin! Wait!” his boyfriend yelled. Seungmin shook his head, back away slowly, eyes trained on the gun he was holding.</p><p>“Y-you shot him! You killed him!” He shrieked, throwing branches and rocks at his boyfriend in an attempt to keep him away. Seungmin should have expected it when he dodged them all with no effort.</p><p>“Seungmin, he was choking you,” the elder explained, walking towards him cautiously.</p><p>“You shot him four times!”</p><p>“Well, I was mad.” Seungmin stared at him in disbelief, still moving backward. </p><p>“You can’t just go around <em> killing </em> people when you’re mad!” he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.</p><p>“Seungmin, stop!!”</p><p>“Why? Are you gonna kill me too if I don’t listen?!” his boyfriend made a pained noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Seungmin, I would never kill you! Why the fuck would you think that?!”</p><p>“You had no problem killing that man!” His boyfriend sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Seungmin, please,” he huffed.</p><p>“Drop the gun.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p>“I said drop the gun,” Seungmin tried again, voice wavering only slightly.</p><p>“And I said hand over the camera.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Seungmin, please, don’t make me do this,” he pleaded, looking at Seungmin guiltily.</p><p>“Then don’t. You just said you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy.”</p><p>“I’m not giving you my camera.”</p><p>“Seungmin,” he warned, bringing his hand up slightly. Seungmin looked at him with wide eyes. There was no way he would… right?</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Seungmin.” He cocked the gun.</p><p>“I-I can’t.”</p><p>“Seungmin!” he repeated harshly, the gun aiming straight at his head.</p><p>“Hyunjin-”</p><p>A shot echoed through the forest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three Weeks Ago:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin sighed for the millionth time that day, running a hand through his messy hair and tugging softly to ground himself. As a senior in college, Seungmin was drowning in work. There were essays due almost every week, many projects on top of that; it was hard to keep up. It didn’t help that he was also a freelance photographer. Though that was more of a side hobby, it added enough work to his pile to consider it a proper job. </p><p>Seungmin was sitting at his favorite coffee shop, the one his best friend, Felix, worked at. The strong scent of coffee wafted through the air, his stomach growling in response. His computer was open in front of him, colorful pictures of a couple walking through the park displayed on the screen. He clicked on the tools in the sidebar, adjusting the colors, saturation, and exposure of the picture until he was satisfied with it. It looked pretty good, not his best work, but as good as it could get on a Monday morning with no sleep or coffee. </p><p>“You good, mate?” Felix asked with his deep voice, sliding into the seat across from him. Felix placed two cups down on the table a strawberry smoothie for himself and an iced americano for Seungmin. He sent Felix a grateful smile.</p><p>“Yeah, just tired,” he replied. Seungmin reached for his cup, bringing it to his lips, eyes still trained on the screen. </p><p>“Take a break, Seungmin. You need it,” Felix said softly, trying to convince him to step away from the screen.</p><p>“I also need to finish these photos <em> and </em> an essay, Lix. Unless you can find someone to finish my essay, which, by the way, is cheating, there’s no way I’m getting a break,” Seungmin sighed. Felix took a small sip of his smoothie, staring at Seungmin pensively. “What?” Seungmin asked, eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>“I can’t write your essay for you, but I can edit your photos. Maybe I could take some new ones too…?” he proposed, staring at the camera beside Seungmin. </p><p>“No way am I letting you touch my camera. Don’t even think about it,” Seungmin warned. </p><p>“Oh, come on! It can’t be <em> that </em> special. Besides, I have best friend privileges,” Felix stated smugly. Seungmin rolled his eyes, pulling the camera towards him and placing it soundly in his lap, away from Felix’s curious eyes and grabby hands. </p><p>“I said no, Lix. Don’t make me be mean,” Seungmin pleaded lightly, frustrated by Felix’s persistence to use his camera. The new Canon EOS 200D that was safely placed in his lap was Seungmin’s most prized possession. He took it with him almost everywhere, for you never know when the perfect moment for a picture might arise. There was something exhilarating about capturing the beauty of the world in such a tiny contraption, shaping it however he liked. Seungmin lived for it. His pictures were his pride and joy, everything he couldn’t put into words. Changbin had teased him, telling him to stop being delusional, but when Changbin had presented him with the camera, Seungmin knew he somewhat understood. Maybe he didn’t understand what it meant, at least not to the degree Seungmin did, but Changbin understood its value. </p><p>His love for photography had started as a kid, watching as his mother took beautiful pictures that Seungmin could only hope to rival one day. She taught him everything he knew about photography. It became Seungmin’s favorite hobby quite easily. Seungmin would never forget the proud smiles that spread across his mother’s face. At first, Seungmin did photography for his mother, but now it was for himself. His friends indulged him in interest, whether it be modeling for him or getting him a new camera, as his friends, Changbin, Chan, and Jisung, had a little over a week ago for his birthday. </p><p>“Fine,” Felix pouted, leaning back in his seat. “But then you have to visit the flower shop with me.” Seungmin furrowed his brows, only partially paying attention to Felix.</p><p>“The flower shop?” Felix nodded, letting out a noise of confirmation.</p><p>“Mhm! Chan hyung’s birthday is coming up so I wanna order him flowers to decorate the shop with,” Felix explained.</p><p>“That’ll be a lot of flowers, Lix,” Seungmin warned looking up at the freckle-faced boy sitting in front of him.</p><p>“Exactly why I’m placing the order now! And besides, Changbin and Jisung hyung are gonna help me decorate.” Seungmin rolled his eyes fondly at Felix's cute giggle. He softly closed his laptop, leaving his work for later. There was no way he would finish any more work with Felix practically bouncing with anticipation in his seat.</p><p>“Come on, Lix. Let’s go get your flowers.” Felix cheered, earning a few looks from older customers, which he ignored easily. They packed up quickly, Seungmin letting himself be pulled along, a soft smile on his lips. Who could ever resist the human embodiment of sunshine?</p><p> </p><p>The flower shop was quaint, colorful plants bursting from the small area on the corner of the street. The air was sweet and thick with the overwhelming scent of pollen, the assortment of pink, white, and lilac flowers positioned outside enhancing the aroma. Despite Seungmin’s sensitivity to the flowers, the place was beautiful. Every plant had been placed in the perfect position as to not overcrowd the small shop, yet it was still aesthetically pleasing. Seungmin assumed there were more flowers stored somewhere in the back of the shop. </p><p>Felix dragged him in, the little gold bell jingling above them. Felix walked through the shop towards the back, staying in the clear aisle through the center of the shop. The freckled boy walked right up to the counter, tapping on the small bell with child-like excitement. A faint “Coming!” came from the back of the shop where Seungmin heard some boxes fall over and someone curse quietly.</p><p>Felix chuckled as a lean boy emerged from the door to the storage room, messy black hair flopping into his eyes. He quickly brushed the dirt off of his apron before glancing up at them, a warm smile on his face. Seungmin heard the boy gasp softly, freezing in his spot. Seungmin may have gasped as well, he wouldn’t know for sure since he was occupied staring at the boy’s perfect face. He had plump, pink lips and a round face. His jawline was sharp but his eyes were soft, the small mole beneath the left one only adding to his ethereal fairy-like beauty.</p><p>“H-Hey, Lix,” the boy greeted shyly, turning his attention away from Seungmin. </p><p>“Hi, Jinnie!” Felix greeted enthusiastically. He slid behind the counter, throwing his arms around the flower boy’s neck, excited demeanor the complete opposite of the boy’s. The orange-haired Aussie giggled, whispering something in the other’s ear. They pulled apart a second later, a flustered look on both their faces. Seungmin stood there awkwardly, noticing how naturally the boy’s hands drifted to Felix’s waist. He looked much more comfortable after Felix had embraced him, seemingly forgetting Seungmin’s existence. They had known each other for a while, Seungmin concluded, but why had Felix never introduced them? Was Felix hiding a secret boyfriend? But didn’t he like Chan? </p><p>Felix was a wild card, to be honest. As much as Seungmin would like to say he knew his best friend like the back of his hand, he didn’t. Felix was quiet about his family life, Seungmin wasn’t stupid enough to ask, especially not after the day Felix came crying to Chan, sobbing in English about how his parents had left him. He never asked why and never will. Despite all this, Seungmin was one hundred percent sure Felix would have mentioned a friend, no matter how trivial they seemed.</p><p>“Uh, I’m still here,” Seungmin interrupted, trying his best to ignore the two boys wrapped around each other. Felix glanced towards him apologetically, taking a step towards Seungmin, away from the boy.</p><p>“Right, sorry! Seungmin this Hyunjin. Hyunjin this is Seungmin.” Seungmin offered the flo— Hyunjin a small smile. Hyunjin returned it gratefully, eyes crinkling into cute crescents and a light flush on his cheeks.</p><p>“You never told me Seungmin was this pretty,” he commented in a whisper. His eyes widened, his next words coming out quickly. “Shit, sorry, that was completely inappropriate! Wow, I’ve already fucked it up,” he chuckled pitifully, scoffing at himself lightly as he ran a hand through his black hair. Felix held back a laugh, coughing something out instead. Seungmin cracked a smile.</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Besides, you’re quite pretty yourself.” Hyunjin looked down at his shoes, color rising to his cheeks. Felix looked over at Seungmin in surprise, eyes raised questioningly. Seungmin shrugged. <em> It didn’t mean anything, that was just being nice </em>, Seungmin convinced himself. </p><p>“Damn, okay then,” Felix whistled lowly, smirking at Hyunjin’s flustered state. “Anygays, I need flowers for Channie hyung’s birthday.” Hyunjin cleared his throat, getting out the notebook to record Felix’s order. </p><p>“Alright, how many?” He asked, pen ready.</p><p>“A lot.”</p><p>“Lix, you can’t just— ‘a lot’ isn’t a number,” Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head fondly, watching as Felix smiled giddily at him.</p><p>“We’re decorating the entire store!” Felix confessed. Hyunjin groaned.</p><p>“Binnie hyung’s not gonna like that at all. You know he wants to keep the dark aesthetic going.” Seungmin chuckled at the thought of Changbin walking into their precious store, only to find it decked in petals and leaves. Jisung and Chan would, of course, love it, especially if it annoyed Changbin. It was like a three-for-one deal.</p><p>“Exactly why all the flowers need to be pink! Chris said he likes flowers.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Hyunjin agreed, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Sure you don’t just want to take advantage of this opportunity to annoy Changbin hyung? Or better yet, seduce Chan? Or was it Jisung you liked?” Hyunjin teased. Felix scoffed.</p><p>“You know it’s not like that, we’re just friends.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t run this flower shop.” Felix muttered angrily to himself, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Channie hyung has a boyfriend.” Felix blurted.</p><p>“Yeah, but Jisung’s single.” Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows, Seungmin cracking a smile and refraining from laughing.</p><p>“Hyung!” Felix whined. “Just give me the flowers!”</p><p>“Fine,” Hyunjin chuckled, giving in to Felix much like Seungmin had done earlier. “Which type are you thinking?”</p><p>“All of them.”</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lix?” Seungmin asked as they exited the flower shop. Felix had finally decided on a few types of flowers, all of them pink, of course. Felix opened his phone, quickly checking his texts and glancing up at Seungmin afterward.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How come you never told me about Hyunjin? You two seem pretty close but you’ve never mentioned him before.” Felix paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“Huh. I guess I haven’t mentioned him. Must’ve slipped my mind. We met last year in dance.” Seungmin nodded, hundreds of questions still bubbling in his mind. Seungmin felt slightly betrayed. He knew he shouldn’t, Felix had no obligations to tell him who he hung out with. That was Felix’s life. He didn’t have the right to feel betrayed, maybe frustrated though. Yeah, Seungmin was frustrated. However, he didn’t want to seem too pushy, so he kept all his questions to himself.</p><p>They stopped at a red light, Felix using the time to slip the receipt into the back of his phone, snapping the case over it. Hyunjin had kindly given them a discount since Felix was a close friend, telling them to not worry too much over it. <em> I owe Felix a few favors anyway </em>, Hyunjin had explained, shooting him a grin. </p><p>Seungmin’s mind kept replaying the way Felix so easily fit into Hyunjin’s arms like they had done it too many times to count. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Hyunjin naturally placed his hands on Felix’s small waist like it was routine. It was odd for him to see Felix so close to someone who was a stranger to Seungmin.</p><p>“Do you like him?” Seungmin wondered, refusing to meet Felix’s eyes. </p><p>“Who? Hyunjin?” Felix asked, answering when Seungmin nodded. “No, we’re just friends!” He groaned.</p><p>“So you like Chan?”</p><p>“He has a boyfriend!”</p><p>“Wait, you weren’t kidding about that?”</p><p>“Of course I wasn’t,” Felix exclaimed in aspiration. “He’s long distance with some guy in Thailand.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Felix trailed off.</p><p>“So, Jisung?”</p><p>“Oh my God, no! I don’t like <em> them </em>!”</p><p>“So there <em> is </em> someone.” Felix groaned, trying to look annoyed despite the light blush settled over his freckled cheeks.</p><p>“So what if there is? It’s not like I’ll ever tell <em> you </em>! Besides, you seemed quite flirty with Jinnie today. Sure you don’t like him?”</p><p>“Felix, I met him today! I can’t possibly like someone in one day, I don’t even know him!” Seungmin argued. To Seungmin, everything had to be logical and planned. Romance was not his strong suit because of that. Everything was so unpredictable, moved so fast Seungmin couldn’t keep up.</p><p>“Oh come on, you should at least go on one date with him! What’s the worst that could happen?” Felix urged. Seungmin sighed, contemplating his choices. Hyunjin seemed nice and he was friends with Felix, so it wasn’t as if he was going out with some random stranger. But on the other hand, he technically was a random stranger; for all Seungmin could know, Hyunjin could be a murderer! But Felix was looking at him with so much hope, Seungmin couldn’t outright refuse. </p><p>“How about this: I won’t ask him out, but if he does I won’t say no.” He proposed.</p><p>“Fine. It won’t be long anyway, did you see the way he was looking at you?” Felix gushed, turning the corner. Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes Lix, I saw. I also have eyes.”</p><p>“Which were busy mentally undressing Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Felix!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!<br/>kudos and comments are very appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>